Childhood Memories
by Just A Dreamer9
Summary: Childhood friends Natsu and Lucy, children of Jude Heartfilia and Igneel Dragneel, famous business partners known for closing incredible business deals, were suddenly orphaned after an assassin claimed the lives of the two dads. Lucy was forced to go to a fancy boarding school for young girls and Natsu stayed with a family friend wondering if he'd ever see his best friend again.


Childhood Memories

"Hey, Igneel, can Lucy come over today?" The small pink haired toddler asked, to his loving foster father.

"Sure, Natsu. I just have to reassure it with her father first," the tall, muscular redhead replied.

"Yay!" Natsu shouted with glee as he ran around his foster father's legs. As soon as Igneel hung up the phone, a small golden angel haired like girl in a silky white dress, decorated in the finest ribbons, came running from the house; almost that of a mansion across the street with a million dollar grin into the small front yard of Natsu's home.

"Hello, Natsu! Would you like to play?" The small blonde Lucy asked, flashing a polite grin of gold just like she had been taught...

"Sure!" Natsu exclaimed beaming a twinkle in his eyes at her. Lucy Heartfilia had been best friends with Natsu since the day they were born. They would always play at each other's houses all day, through most of the week, especially due to their parents being business ship partners as well as friends. The two of them hoped to someday have the two be wedded as long as they stayed friends. One day, though, the two businessmen arrived at their respective homes quite angry.

"Hey, Igneel, can Lucy come over and play?" Natsu asked, tugging on his father's burgundy pants leg. His father turned around quickly with fire in his eyes.

"No. And she will never be allowed to come back here again! That lousy good for nothing fool I called a business partner convinced me that a deal with the Fullbuster Agency would have us living in luxury! Instead it blew up in our faces! So no, nobody from that household is allowed to ever step foot here again, and you are never to associate with those traitors for as long as the Dragneel name lives on!" He seethed.

"But Igneel why can't you let us be friends? We didn't do anything!" Natsu retorted.

"I said you are never to talk to her again and that's final! Go to your room!" Igneel yelled. Natsu, teary eyed, stomped up to his room and slammed the door shut.

Meanwhile With Lucy

"What's wrong, father?" The small Lucy asked, seeing her father clearly devastated and upset coming home from work.

"That hot-headed fool, Dragneel, always charging in head first and never considering the other options or consequences. He overestimated himself and now we're both on the hot seat." Jude spoke more to himself than to Lucy.

"I am so ever saddened to hear that had happened, Father. Could Natsu come and play?" She asked timidly. At this, her father turned on her.

"You want the son of the man who just ruined the biggest business deal of our lives to come over and play?" He questioned rhetorically, his eyes narrowed in disgust at even the idea.

"N-No, father, I just wanted to know if Natsu could come over because he's the only one you've ever let play with me." Lucy replied.

"Oh. Well all that's about to change. Starting next week, you'll be sent to a daycare so that Miss Mirajane here doesn't have to spend all day everyday looking after you. And then when you're old enough, you're going to a private school far away from that traitorous Dragneel boy and his father! Now go to your room, young lady!" Jude barked. Lucy ran up the stairs, terrified by the words of her own father, tears gathering in her once so lively eyes at the thought of not seeing her oh so ever dear friend Natsu again, tears splashing on every step as she went. She closed and locked the door and buried herself in her bed somehow being at a loss of a happy future that she could not seem to find.

Soon after that, their fathers were murdered by the hands of a merciless assassin. The cause, was based on money of course. Due to the two having no heir other than their children, the business wealth went to a rival company, the Fullbusters, who when questioned of hiring the assassin, pleaded innocent. The two shared one last hug at the two fathers' combined funerals, and they never saw each other again. Years later, however, the two discovered something that would change their lives forever: social media.


End file.
